Divergent High
by Tiggy232
Summary: A CUTE & MATURE Fan-Fiction about what it would be like if Tobias and Tris, Uriah and Marlene, Shauna and Zeke and Will and Christina attended a modern high school. (WARNING: Swearing and SEXUAL CONTENT)


"Beatrice!" A voice shouts from downstairs. I moan with irritation,  
"Beatrice!" The voice yells once more. I groan,

"Caleb," I whine, "Stop it!" I finish.

"Get yourself down here!" He hollers. I nearly wail out with exhaustion. He didn't understand my pain of waking up, especially knowing that you must go to a new school. Yup, that's right; I'm attending a new school. Cheers for me. I will have to learn the faces of numerous students with the majority of them being sluts. I reluctantly trudge out of bed after five minutes of me dozing off and get myself primped up for school. Last year, I stayed with my brother's friends and they are Abnegation so I was Abnegation. You get your factions by who you hang near. So far, I've been Abnegation. Flat and Plainly. I sighed, but this year I didn't feel like being the shadow of the school, though I don't want to be an icky bitch. I pondered for a moment. Then, a mischievous grin crept across my face. Beatrice Prior was commando…

I scurried into my closet; the house's atmosphere is always chilly. I'm in deep for a moment, once again. I can't dress in my normal abnegation outfit today if I wanted to become dauntless and commando and everything. My eyes suddenly gazed at an outfit that a family friend, Tori got for me (She will be a student counselor at the High School). She's dauntless so for my last birthday she got my fashionable dauntless-styled clothes. I slid the outfit on. I grinned in the mirror. I wore a flowy, white lace crop top, dark, slim jean, a dauntless signature leather jacket and some dark combat boots. Defiantly Dauntless. And plus, if my family asks I'll just say I was wearing for Tori! Though, I never do, I applied natural eye make-up but it was very vague. I glanced back at the mirror.

"Wow!" I exclaim. I gaze at my breasts. I've absolutely grown over the summer. That explains why my bras have been suddenly popping off! I could see that my breasts spilled at the top. I grinned and dashed out the bedroom door and rushed for some food, I was delayed this morning. If I wasn't sixteen I would have whined and bawled my eyes out to my parents, but fortunately, they aren't here because even though I'm sixteen, I'm pretty sure I have the maturity of a toddler. Don't blame me! I was cursed this gift by God! I gobbled own an apple and scurried out the door, not waiting for Caleb. I bounded into my car, turned the key into ignition and raced through the streets. Thankfully I don't have to drive with Caleb in the passenger seat so he isn't ranting and raving about the speed limits and how I seem to always pass the limit no matter what the sign says. If it reads twenty-five miles per hour then I must go thirty, if it reads one hundred miles per hour I obviously must go one-hundred ten. I sped down to the school's parking lot and parked in a free spot. I grabbed my supplies and tote bag and daintily scurried into the school. I glanced back and saw my brother pulling up. Suddenly, I collide with another student.

"Whoa!" I exclaim as I tumble down, papers scatter everywhere. _Nice move, Beatrice. _I immediately collect the papers and stack them in a neat pile. I glance up at the face, it was a girl. She seemed to be my age from her appearance. She had chocolate skin and attractive figure. Her eyes are dark, solid black and short jet-black hair.

"Hi, I'm Christina." She greets. I grin, she seemed cheery and optimistic. I could tell that her mood would instantly lighten somebody's day. It sucks that we probably won't see each other, or Caleb won't allow me to see her because she was obviously dauntless at first glance. She wore a leather jacket, combat boots, a V-neck and slim jeans, of course the color scheme being all black representing her faction. We walk together down the hallway while other factions glared at us, in this school I'm guessing students aren't allow to mingle with the other factions. And since I don't look like any faction they don't approve me… Well then!

"Come on, I'm just going down to homeroom." She says as we stroll down the hall, "I can give you a tour." She offers. I nod,

"I would like that." I reply and she begins to show me around.

"Okay, so on your left, there is a hall, we obviously, but that is the fitness hallway. The left side is the boy's locker rooms and guy-stuff and on the right is the girl side. It has an enormous locker room and various bathrooms. And down, at the end of the hall is the gym." She informs me, we wandered further and she mentioned some clubs and teams but she seems to persuade me to do cheer. _She must be a cheerleader._ It seems that the all the hallways' rooms are organized by subjects. Like the mathematics classes are all in one hall, and the science classes are all in one hall and the lockers seem to be sorted in various places, those are just scattered. I'm guessing the locker color is depending on which faction you are representing because the colors were scattered as well and the color scheme was a dull blue, a solid black, a glum gray, a bright red or yellow and some striped lockers, white and black. Gosh, the gray seemed to be the most vague, they seemed invisible compared to the reflecting black or the brilliant yellow. We go to her locker, its black like I suspected, she must Dauntless.

"Here, let me see your schedule." She offers, I hand it to her without resistance. I'm usually tense while making relationships with friends but she was so easy to chat with and she had such an understanding personality which I enjoyed.

"We have several classes together!" She squeals, I squeal as well, which I've never done before. We went to homeroom together and met a couple of Christina's friends there.

"Hi, I'm Marlene." A girl greeted me. I smiled,

"Tris…" I replied awkwardly, trying out the new name.

"Shauna." Another girl greeted, I nodded.

"You must be the new student along with that other student!" Marlene exclaimed,

"Yeah, that's my brother, Caleb, he's a nerd." I explain rolling my eyes at nerd. We all giggle,

"I understand sibling problems, younger sister and she's such a buzz-kill!" Shauna informs me.

"Omigosh, yes! Caleb is like an over-protective pimple!" I exclaim.

"Yes!" Shauna agrees, "She's always so nosy!" She rolls her eyes, I nod my head. _Hey, I'm actually bonding with people! Nice job, Tris. _Suddenly, the teacher bursts through the door,

"Sorry I'm late!" She heaves, "Traffic." She says and begins attendance. She doesn't say my name, I begin to panic. Something's already wrong on my first day!

"And, our new student." She grins and motions for me to stand up. I smile nervously, my eyes flickering from my friends to the class to the teacher.

"I'm Tris Prior." I announce awkwardly,

"What faction are you?" The teacher asks,

"D-Dauntless … I guess." I reply. She nods and I plop myself back down.

"Alright class, seven minutes to chat or catch up on assignments!" The teacher calls from her desk. Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I all turn to face each other.

"Are you Abnegation or Dauntless? Since you seemed a bit _uncomfortable._" Christina asks, I shrug.

"Well, I guess I just hang around my brother's friends and they are all Abnegation so yeah. But they aren't actually my friends so also, it doesn't exactly count." I reply.

"You should totally hang out with us!" Marlene exclaims. I grin,

"I would much rather do that than hang out with guys I don't even like and wear gray clothes." I giggle.

"Yeah," The bell rings, everybody stirs and begins to pack up, "Sit with us at lunch!" Shauna says and we all leave homeroom and turn to first period. Christina and I meet up at my first class. It's English. It goes by so quickly, but finally its lunch time after I had to get through one more period. Marlene and I raced each other to lunch. I giggled as I began to take the lead. I came a meter in front of her when I burst the doors open. I immediately halt and smile a satisfied smile while Marlene catches up to me.

"You're pretty fast, stiff." She teases me and nudges me. I follow her to a table with some familiar faces like Christina and Shauna but I didn't know four of the other students that were at the table and it just so happen that all of them were guys. Christina introduced me to a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair, he looked logical, sorta like my brother.

"This is Will." Christina informed me. The second and the third one looked similar. They both had dazzling grins that also looked mischievous. One looked older than the other, probably and older and younger brother relationship.

"And those two asses are Zeke, the older one and Uriah, the younger one. Zeke is two years older than Uriah and Shauna and Four are all two years older than us." She informs us. Who's Four? The fourth one, I could gaze upon all day, He had charming navy blue eyes and black hair… Wait- wait- brown hair? It didn't matter, he was still a hunk. He had an adorable shy smile that I could melt right into. _Tris, he's too hot not to be a player. _

"That's Four." Christina pointed out at the cute one. I gazed at him; I was in a bit of a daze until Christina snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Tris." She said multiple times until I focused into reality once again.

"Yeah?" I ask,

'Are you trying out for cheerleading?" She asks me with anticipation. I think about it, debating in my head back and forth. _Well, it would be a nice vacation from Caleb after school. But, I would be taken back from my homework time… But, its good physical education which could boost up my grades a bit… But what if I turn into a snobby bitch? But you could make friends and new acquaintances! _I thought for a bit and came to a conclusion,

"I'll join." I finally say. Christina squeals.

"We can be cheer buddies!" She exclaims. The girls and I switch and exchange numbers, forgetting to in homeroom, taken by conversation. I see Caleb and his new 'buddies' entering the cafeteria. I should probably update him about my new seating place. I race up to Caleb,

"Hey, um, Caleb, I'm actually not going to be sitting with you and your friends." I inform him. He scowls,

"Why?" He asks, he glances at me, then observes me up and down.

"What are you wearing?" He asked hiding the disgust.

"Something that Tori got me last year." I replied. He rose his eyebrow, "Anyways, I'll being hanging out with some new friends, over there." I point. I realized that my new friends including the boys were watching me and when I pointed at them they waved.

"Beatrice, they are _Dauntless._" Caleb shudders at the dauntless part. I scowl,

"They are very generous and friendly!" I protest. He looks at them in disgust.

"Whatever." He replies,

"Thanks…" I say awkwardly,

"Stay safe." He warns me, I wonder why…

"Thanks!" I say, actually meaning it and hug him from the side I scurry back to the table.

"Who's that guy?" Marlene asks tilting her head at him.

"Nobody…" I say dismissing Caleb off.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Marlene asks. I furrow my brow and nearly hurl.

"No!" I exclaim, "He's my brother!" I gag. Christina, Shauna and Marlene all laugh hysterically. So does Will, Uriah and Zeke. Tobias just chuckles and looks up at me, I'm smiling at him. I jerk my head away when he notices. I blush. He probably thinks I'm a staring stalker now!

"Nice going." I mutter to myself silently under my breath.


End file.
